Christmas Party
by Katleya Lin
Summary: Mikan is left behind by everyone and there's nothing she can do about it... but wait...not everyone... there's still Natsume... O.o natsumeXmikan and rukaXhotaru
1. Christmas Day

**Christmas Party**

(n)(a)(t)(s)(u)(m)(e) (a)(n)(d) (m)(i)(k)(a)(n) / (r)(u)(k)(a) (a)(n)(d) (h)(o)(t)(a)(r)(u)

★☆★☆★☆★☆★**DISLAIMER**★☆★☆★☆★☆★

I really wish Gakuen Alice is mine but it's not, I always

did loved the story so if ever it is mine I may be rich by now, right?

★☆★☆★☆★☆★**DISLAIMER**★☆★☆★☆★☆★

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was Christmas holiday and everyone is busy and Mikan wants to join the crowd by spending the day with her best friend.

"Oh Hotaru!" she cried as she saw her friend approaching her. "Will you go shopping with me?"

"No" the raven haired girl replied coldly.

"Why?" she scowled but before her best friend could reply Ruka suddenly came in between them.

"YOU! Why are you selling Christmas Cards with my pictures?" he cried showing Hotaru a picture of Ruka wearing a reindeer costume which he wore during their class play.

"It's in demand you know…" Hotaru said vanishing in thin air.

"Where did you go?" Ruka cried then he looked up and saw that Hotaru used her floating shoes to float upward and escape (enters a scene with Hotaru explaining about invention number 221) and of course, who said he's just going to let it go? So Mikan is left alone, because Yuu is busy finishing some student council business, etc.

"Oh no… they left me behind…" Mikan said crying a bit but it ended pretty soon when she heard the word "Hey, little girl…"

"Na-Na- NATSUME!" Mikan cried in great (as in super great) surprise.

"Shut the hell up" he said warningly as he produces a fire on his hand.

"_Hai_" Mikan said obediently.

"Have you seen that friend of yours? Imai?" Natsume said looking around. He didn't ask for Ruka because he expected to see him with his new found love, Imai Hotaru.

Natsume didn't expect Mikan's reaction which is a mixture of horror and bravery. "I-I do-don't know!" she stuttered quietly, evading his eyes.

"Tell me the truth or I'll burn you" he warned as he slowly closed the distance between Mikan's hair and his hand with a fire.

Mikan felt she has no choice, "Oh Hotaru! When will you ever learn not to blackmail people or else you'll get hurt!" she thought as she kneeled in front of Natsume "Please don't hurt her! She must've had her reasons for doing those things to Ruka!" she pleaded.

"What things?" Natsume suddenly said surprising Mikan.

"He doesn't know!" she thought urgently, "I exposed something I shouldn't…"

"What are you talking about little girl?" Natsume said again this time with greater anger in his eyes.

Once again Mikan bowed. "Please don't do anything to Hotaru! I'll do anything! Not her, please!"

Natsume stared at Mikan for a couple of seconds trying to understand what she was doing, he then realized that if it was about Hotaru's blackmailing he let it pass a long time ago, Ruka's request, but of course to every villain who wouldn't enjoy the sentence "I'll do anything"…. specially if the villain is him.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Somewhere behind the trees, Hotaru, in ninja attire which she invented in order to move in incredible speed, is being chased by a group of cheetahs with one of them carrying Ruka in the back.

Suddenly Hotaru paused and threw some business cards which also made Ruka stop and read it…

_I would like to give you this Christmas' special offer, the Ruka deluxe collection for only a thousand bunnies and you'll be given a special bonus, the cute little reindeer Ruka which is a very valuable collector's item. Thank you and good day._

_Imai Hotaru_

_Alice Academy Student_

Ruka felt outrage by the offer but the cheetahs weren't, they actually wanted to buy it…

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Wow!" Mikan squealed as she looks around. "This is so cool Natsume!"

Natsume silently frowned in his sit. They are aboard the bus going to Central Town.

"I can't believe they'll decorate this bus so much!" she praised at the beautiful decorations.

"Dance" Natsume said.

"Eh?" Mikan stared at him blankly.

"Dance in the middle wearing a bear costume" he said and gave her the look that says "You said anything, if you don't do that, your friend's toast"

Surprising the passengers, Mikan stood in the middle of the bus and started to dance ridiculously in front of everyone, and thanks to the weird costume every body kept on laughing at her. Mikan inwardly cries at the situation she's in and just relieves herself by saying "It's for Hotaru"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Achoo…" Hotaru sneezed which gave a silent post to their cat and dog game.

"You okay?" Ruka asked in a worried tone.

"Somebody must be repeating my name over and over again…" Hotaru said looking up in the sky.

"Must be Mikan…" Ruka suggested.

"Must be…" Hotaru said quickly continuing her escape and Ruka followed close by but of course Hotaru is ready, she threw some of her special bombs and after some loud BOOM! Ruka finds himself wearing some weird costumes which Hotaru immediately took picture of.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Mikan felt a bit miserable with her dancing experience and swore never to wear any bear costume for the rest of her life but just as she thought that the punishment ended, a new one has arrived.

"Hey, idiot…" Natsume said glancing at her.

"_Hai_?" she asked nervously. She gulped and knew something was about to happen.

"Perform a stupid play in front of these people" he stated and Mikan felt better. She performed a play once so this should be easy but what she forgot was Natsume didn't help last time.

Once again, Mikan used the play Little Match Girl for her performance, and since it's already snowing, she didn't need to ask for Yuu's alice to create snow. As Mikan determinedly started her play, Natsume is already interfering. She didn't know but her dress is actually burning and people laugh at it. Mikan continued the play after stupidly rolling in the snow because she panicked when she realized that her dress is on fire.

When it came to the part where she'll try to light a match, enters Natsume, with Mikan off guard, the suppose to be small flame became a HUGE destructible flame. Mikan once again panicked and threw the match in the snow and blows on her burned hand.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Somewhere in Central Town, a large Ka-BOOM has occurred, Hotaru has her new upgraded _baka_-canon in hand and kept on targeting Ruka.

Ruka was ready for her last attack and immediately jumps high in the air to attack her but knowing Hotaru, she is always ready. Once he is almost twenty or so centimeters away from her she took out her ever-so valuable _baka_-gun and shot Ruka directly in the face.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Mikan felt so tired and abused. She can't believe she's Natsume's pet once again, unlike last time where Natsume won in their RPG game. She sighed. "I feel so hungry…" she whispered.

"What are you saying little girl?" Natsume asked facing Mikan's direction.

"HA!" Mikan cried. "Nothing at all, nothing at all!"

"You hungry?" Natsume asked not looking at her.

"_Hai_!" Mikan cried feeling a bit better by Natsume's sudden kindness.

"Let's go…" he said and she followed him happily.

They arrived at the serve yourself restaurant where the food are already set and you are on your own on fetching your food. Mikan stared at all the juicy food and Natsume noticed.

"Serve" he said.

"Sure!" she said as she neared the table.

"Serve everyone" he said.

"Eh?" shocking Mikan. "What do you mean?"

Natsume gave heard a small slogan saying "I'll be your servant". She wanted to argue but when she saw an angry flash on Natsume's eyes, she remembered her best friend who may be endangered.

Mikan suffered serving the food and at the same time craving for it. She wanted to eat too but since her Master doesn't allow her, she can't.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Mmm… this is good" Hotaru said while chewing some food.

"STOP THAT!" Ruka kept crying but he was being on hold by Hotaru's invention he can't prevent the ongoing exchange happening in front of him. The squirrels are buying post cards from Hotaru, and even tries to get on her good side by serving her lunch. They weren't aware that Ruka is nearby because he is hidden behind some fake bushes and no matter how loud he can be, no body will be able to hear.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Mikan followed Natsume obediently but can't stop squealing whenever she sees something cute or something that she can give as a present.

"Wow!" she cried as she stared at the cute mirror displayed in the store.

Natsume ignored her irritating squeals until they got to the place he wanted to go to…. the Christmas-Spirit House (a horror house which has Christmas characters to spook you up). He felt Mikan shiver as they approach the place. He knew too well that the stupid girl hated spooky places.

"Natsume… _Onegai_…" she whispered.

"Go in" he said pointing at the horror house.

"_Ie_!" she cried.

"Yes you will… _baka_" he said pushing her inside.

Natsume didn't go in to try the place but rather stayed outside and listened to Mikan's loud screams of horror. He felt that he could have a quiet time even for a minute or so.

Mikan took longer than she should so Natsume felt worried though his face doesn't show. He went inside and went around for a while. He didn't find her until he went past the evil Christmas elves. He saw her on a reindeer's back.

"Hey little girl…" he said when the reindeer suddenly glanced at him surprising him though once again his face doesn't show.

"Oh! Natsume!" the reindeer said, Natsume didn't recognize it at once until he realized that he can't move.

"Tsubasa…" he whispered angrily and slowly fire is starting to light up the place.

"OI! _matte_!" Tsubasa said backing off. "I'm not in for trouble!" Natsume gave him a i-will-kill-you glare.

"Here" Tsubasa suddenly said handing him Mikan who is out cold then quickly escapes.

"Idiot" he said still looking at the direction Tsubasa went and then faced Mikan who was out cold, and from the looks of her face, it was because of being too terrified.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Thank goodness…" Tsubasa said breathing heavily.

"Hey! Tsubasa! What are you doing here?" Misaki asked.

"AHHH! MISAKI!" Tsubasa suddenly said as if his life has been cut short. "_Gomen_! I didn't literally left my post it's just that-!"

Before Tsubasa could say more, Misaki has knocked him out.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Ruka cried as Hotaru tied his feet on a rubber-like rope and pushed him in the cliff.

"I see… so this is what they call bungee jumping" Hotaru observed as Ruka bounced up and down. She has her camera out and takes picture of his horrified face.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Mikan woke up in the dormitory couch.

"Whe-where am I ?" she asked herself as she looks around. She tried to remember what happened. "Oh yeah… the horror house…"

She was walking pass the evil elves and she already felt really terrified but when an evil reindeer jumped in front of her, she fainted.

"Where's Natsume?" she asked loudly.

"I don't know" a voice answered surprising Mikan.

"Yuu!" she cried and went to the young boy who was standing by the door. "_Konbanwa_!"

"_Konbanwa_" he greeted back. "I'm sorry if I didn't returned all morning!" he laughed. "Why are you looking for Natsume? I haven't seen him"

"Oh…." Mikan said giving it a thought. "He must've forgiven Hotaru now!" she thought happily.

"Hey Mikan, you want to help with some room decorating for the kindergarten?" Yuu asked.

"Of course!" Mikan cried cheerfully and followed Yuu.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Mikan, Yuu, Nonoko, Anna, Kukoroyomi and some others from their class have offered to help. Mikan felt very happy helping the kindergarten (which include Yo-chan! aww…).

Mikan tried to entertain the kids every now and then and she always end up being chased by spirits. Despite all the scary spirits, Mikan saw something from the window that kind of surprised her and she just smiled.

"We're finished!" Yuu cheered the kids. All of them cheered at their success.

"It just took us four hours before midnight to finish!" Mikan cheered and the kids agreed happily.

"This is so great!" Yuu said moving his sight around the room. "We did a great job!"

Everybody cheered at their success when suddenly, Hotaru and Ruka arrive.

Crash! Crash! and Crash!

Their fight have totally destroyed the room, thanks to Hotaru's guns and Ruka's wild animals.

"HOTARU! RUKA!" Yuu cried trying to calm them.

"What?" they cried at the same time with a tone of irritation when suddenly the kids cried (except Yo-chan).

"Oh no!" Mika said trying to calm the crying children.

"I'm sorry!" Ruka cried bowing at every child. "Hotaru! Say sorry!"

Hotaru ignored him and just drank some hot choco. "It's your fault, you evaded my bullets and your animals destroyed the room"

The non-crying child (Yoichi-chan) felt bad, really bad that things got worse when he set wild angry spirits around the room creating chaos.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"The kids are on their rooms now!" Mikan said.

"That's good" Yuu said sighing. "What should we do? They'll be disappointed…"

"What do you mean what should we do?" Mikan asked energetically. "Isn't it obvious? We should all work together and build the place once again!"

"But it's almost 10 o'clock!" Yuu said discouragingly.

"So? We can do it Yuu! Don't be discouraged!" Mikan cried.

"I'll help" Ruka said. "I feel bad about what we did…"

"We" Hotaru pointed out "More like you…"

Everybody worked till before midnight. They finished by 11:37 that night. One by one, everybody fell asleep. Mikan stayed up for some more while.

"Wow… I can't believe we'll finish this…" she said happily to herself.

"Hn" Natsume said entering the room.

"Natsume!" she cried happily. "Hey, I saw you by the tree outside… are you cold?"

Before Natsume could answer, she immediately took a cup and pour some hot chocolate in it. "Here" she offered to him. "Drink up, Anna made it"

Natsume took the cup without hesitation.

"Hey, what were you doing outside? Aren't you cold?" she asked again.

"None of you business, idiot" he said sipping some hot chocolate.

"You know Natsume, it's almost Christmas, be nice" Mikan said and went to the fire place and tried to maintain the fading fire. Mikan got surprised when suddenly the fire burned stronger again. "Thanks"

"Whatever" Natsume said.

"Sit by the fire" Mikan said giving him space. "You've been out there for a while now!" Natsume didn't move so she pulled him to sit by the fire.

"Hey little girl…" he said and she faced him with a smile "Why are you such an idiot?"

"Stop calling me an idiot will you!" Mikan said hotly. "I have a name! Mi-Kan!"

Natsume didn't replied, he just stared at the people in the room, you is lying on the floor while Nonoko and Anna are sleeping on the couch, Kukoroyomi is beside Yuu while Ruka slept while leaning on the wall and Hotaru on her lap.

"Oh yeah…" Mikan suddenly said breaking the silence. "_Arigatou_" Natsume gave her a questioning look. "You see… I have no where to go to today… and if it haven't been for you I wouldn't have an enjoyable day, today, thank you very much, Natsume!"

"Idiot" he said evading her silly grin of appreciation. They were silent for a couple of moments when Natsume felt a head on his shoulder. He realized that Mikan fell asleep.

"She must be tired from working so hard for this room" he thought looking around the room.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Natsume woke up by a large knock on his door. "Come in" he said as he got off bed.

"Hey Natsume!" Ruka greeted. "Merry Christmas!" Ruka handed him a gift wrapped box. "Here"

"Thanks" Natsume said taking the gift from Ruka and took a box from the corner and gave it in return "Here's my gift"

"Thanks Natsume" Ruka said smiling. They sat down by Natsume's coffee table and opened their gift.

"Hey, where did you bought this?" Ruka asked inquiringly staring at the cool shades Natsume gave him. "It's pretty cool…"

"Secret" Natsume said and stared at the shirt Ruka gave him. "Thanks" he repeated and Ruka smiled.

"Hey… are you giving her a gift…?" Ruka suddenly asked.

"Who?" Natsume asked facing his friend.

"You know… her…" Ruka said his voice trailing off.

"No" Natsume said ending their conversation.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Natsume didn't leave his room because if he did, he expected that his fan girls would come running at him just to hand him gifts when once again there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" he said expecting Ruka to come in.

"Hi Natsume!" Mikan greeted bowing by the door.

"Why are you here?" He inquired.

"To give you this!" she gave his a small box. "Merry Christmas Natsume! See you!" she was about to leave when she remembered something. "Oh yeah, Hotaru told me to give you this!" And she took a large box out of her paper bag. "Merry Christmas!" she left.

Natsume opened her gift to him. It was a silver tag. He stared at it for a moment and checked the box where he found a piece of paper saying:

_Dear Natsume,_

_  
Merry Christmas_

_Hope you have a fun day today! Thanks a lot for yesterday, it was tiresome yet fun! Oh yeah, I forgot to thank you for saving me in the horror house! Hope we'll be friends!  
_

_Yours truly,_

_Mikan Sakura (that's my name and not little girl! XP)_

"How did she know that I saved her in the horror house?" he thought and placed the silver tag next to Ruka's gift to him.

He stared at Hotaru's gift for a moment and was expecting Ruka's pictures or something inside, but it was something else that kind of caught him off guard.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

That night, they had a small Christmas Party. Every body is invited. Natsume went downstairs to find Ruka when he unexpectedly meets Mikan by the door.

"Oh Natsume!" Mikan greeted then she noticed the shirt he was wearing and the silver tag. "OH MY! You wore it! I'm so happy!"

"Shut up, idiot!" he said as the crowd's attention goes to them. He thought that when she shut up they would leave but they didn't until he realized their cheers.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" they cried, of course excluding some who are members of Natsume's fan club.

Mikan was confused, she didn't understand what was happening. When she faced Natsume she was him pointing upward and she realized that they met under mistletoe.

"OH!" she suddenly said. She blushed when she realized, she knew the tradition but never expected to perform it with Natsume. She stared at the floor and felt her heart pounding.

"Hey little girl…" she looked up at him when all of the sudden he moved out of the way and she got hit by Hotaru and got thrown away.

"Mikan?" Hotaru asked when she saw her friend on the floor and glanced on her back when she heard a call of "Hotaru" behind her.

"How… could…. you… do…" Ruka panted when he looked up at her he suddenly blushed when he saw the mistletoe.

"Huh?" Hotaru asked staring at his expression.

"Mi-mi-mistle-to-toe!" Ruka blurted out.

"Oh… then kiss me" she said coolly.

"_De-de-demo!_" he protested but Hotaru just gave him a blank stare leaving him with no other choice. He slowly leaned towards her and (MUAHAHAHA! The moment of truth!).

Flash! Flash!

Hotaru took pictures of him with an instant develop camera. They both checked it out for a moment, it was Ruka's face with his lips trying to reach you (front view of the kissing Ruka).

"HOTARU!" Ruka cried and they continued their cat and dog chase.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Mikan went up to her room late. She stretched a bit and pulled her bed cover when she noticed a small envelope on her bed.

"Huh?" she yawned and opened the envelope. Inside it is a cute colorful bracelet which she admired for some moment. She searched for a from when a piece of paper fell. It says:

_Idiotic little girl,_

_Here, to shut you up. About your question, sure, just don't irritate me anymore._

_Natsume Hyuuga_

Mikan smiled and put on the cute bracelet immediately and admired it.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Natsume lay on his bed and stared at Hotaru's gift for him. he didn't expect Hotaru to be awake. It was a picture of Mikan sleeping on his shoulder. He inwardly smiled at the picture and went to sleep placing the picture frame with their picture beside his bed.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Hey… I hope you enjoyed this fic… I think it's kind of long but anyway… I think I made it so OOC… or is it? **

**Anyway, this fic has always been on my mind so there's no stopping me!**

**I'm open for all your opinions!**

**Say whatever you like and if you said anything wrong, you're dead! Joke! **




	2. Beautiful Bracelet

**Christmas Party**

(n)(a)(t)(s)(u)(m)(e) (a)(n)(d) (m)(i)(k)(a)(n) / (r)(u)(k)(a) (a)(n)(d) (h)(o)(t)(a)(r)(u)

★☆★☆★☆★☆★**DISLAIMER**★☆★☆★☆★☆★

I really wish Gakuen Alice is mine but it's not, I always

did loved the story so if ever it is mine I may be rich by now, right?

★☆★☆★☆★☆★**DISLAIMER**★☆★☆★☆★☆★

★☆★☆★☆★☆★**Special Thanks**★☆★☆★☆★☆★

To my friend kim and jazz for listening to me when I faced a problem… thus inspiring me! wahahahaha! and to the reviewers!

sassyeda07, dbzgtfan2004, danavalkyrie, neko56, Ridley-Silverlake, alf05, starangel, sparkling-saphyre, zcatrix-bloodlord, hopelessromantic75, loveanime13, Strawberry Luv, darkangeltears06, shanfov

★☆★☆★☆★☆★**Special Thanks**★☆★☆★☆★☆★

★☆★☆★☆★☆★**My Apologies**★☆★☆★☆★☆★

I didn't expect our pc to go CRAZY! So my back up files took time to recover and as of the moment a freshman college student like me can't handle much! Yes, school has been, unexpectedly, a bit difficult but my laziness is till there so I haven't changed at all! So anyway, hope you still remember my beloved story! Thanks for everything!

★☆★☆★☆★☆★**My Apologies**★☆★☆★☆★☆★

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The alarm clock rang for some minutes until Ruka finally pressed the alarm switch which is actually a booby trap, it rang louder than it should surprising Ruka.

"Wha-!" he stared at the alarm clock for a minute or so "Drats… oh yeah… Hotaru" he pressed it again and the noise slowly disappeared. "Man… now I know how Mikan feels…" he stared at the clock "But at least I'm awake now!" he stood up and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ruka went down the stairs slowly while searching for his best friend who is usually waiting for him at the foot of the stairs but he is surprisingly waiting for him on top of the steps because somebody else is at the foot of the steps. "Huh…?"

"Ohayou Hotaru-chan!" a young brunette cried while trying to hug the raven haired girl who keeps on aiming and shooting at her.

"Get away you freak!" the raven haired girl cried firing two _baka_-guns at the brunette.

"Please be more gentle, Hotaru!" the young blonde said staring at the brunette's fallen figure.

"I told her to get away, she's an idiot" the raven haired said coldly.

He continued to go down the stairs when suddenly the brunette sat up.

"OH! Ohayou Gouzaimasu, Ruka-piyon!" she greeted waiving at him.

"Ohayou" he said smiling at the girl.

"Ohayou… Natsume-kun!" she greeted at Ruka's best friend but somehow, it was with less enthusiasm but more on concern which made Ruka confused. "Mikan…"

"What's with the greetings little girl?" Natsume asked coldly.

"You told me to irritate you less… so I'm practicing it!" Mikan announced proudly. Everybody stared from Mikan to Natsume and then Natsume moved. He surprisingly just touched her nose in an affectionate way. "Natsume…" she whispered staring at him.

"Burn" he said and fire came out of his finger and burned Mikan's face.

"AHHHHH!" Mikan cried running around.

"Mikan! Please… calm down!" Yuu said urgently "Please… don't panic!"

"HA! That's what you get for trying to be close to _my_ Natsume!" a voice declared from behind and all faces went to that direction. Sumire. "Natsume-kun! Ruka-kun! Ohayou!" she cried in the most affectionate tone that she can. She jumped open arms to Natsume and Ruka but as usual they evaded and she hit solid ground, face first. "Oh that hurts…"

"Another idiot" Hotaru said entering the dining room.

"Yeah…" Mikan agreed rubbing her burned nose. "Hey… who's the first one?"

"You" Hotaru said leaving the brunette.

"HOTARU! How could you say that!" Mikan cried following her best friend inside while Yuu took some cold ointment for Mikan's burned nose.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

All throughout breakfast, Mikan kept complaining about her burned nose.

"Shut up already will you?" Hotaru said coldly.

"But it hurts… don't you even care Hotaru?" Mikan asked giving her best friend the puppy eyes.

"No" Hotaru said flatly.

The door in the dining room opened silently, their housekeeper went in quietly. She is carrying the usual mail to the students.

"Okay now there are some letters here!" she announced and approached Mikan "Here" she said leaving a letter on her table.

"Eh? And from who is this?" Mikan cried as she stared at the letter in the table, she opens the letter and the found that it is from her _sempai_ Tsubasa.

_My dear little Mikan, (Catchy start huh!)_

"_A good day to a good little girl, who always cries, who always smiles!"_

_Misaki thought of that ages ago…she want me to be more formal… that idiot… hehehehe… anyway Mikan! Remember that I promised to spend the whole day with you today, remember! You don't…? it's about our secret! Can't you even remember? Joke… hehehehe! Anyway! LET'S GO! See you after breakfast; eat lots of food because this will be a loooooong trip! XD_

_P.S. It should be just the two of us! It's a date!_

_Tsubasa (The most handsome guy in the world! Right!)_

"Oh wow! Tsubasa-_sempai_ is really funny…" Mikan said giggling.

"Why did he write?" Yuu asked staring at the letter.

"Oh yeah… Tsubasa-_sempai_ reminded me of our trip today!" Mikan told her friends as she absentmindedly took the attention of Natsume.

"That's great… then that means I won't be troubled with you bugging me all day" Hotaru said coldly.

"Don't you even care that you won't see me after breakfast?" Mikan said with puppy eyes.

"Not at all…" Hotaru replied coldly standing up and walking out the dining room.

"Have fun Mikan!" Yuu said with a smile.

"Oh thanks Yuu!" And she hugged Yuu. "See you later!"

Mikan's gaze went around the room, when she saw Natsume she immediately ran to him.

"Hey Natsume!" she greeted.

"What… you're annoying" he said without facing her.

"I just want to tell you that I won't be able to see you whole day! Okay?" Mikan said.

"As if I care" he replied as coldly as ever.

"I care!" she said surprising him "Because you're my friend! You too Ruka-piyon!"

"Sure" Ruka replied smiling at her "Have fun"

"Hmp" Natsume replied.

"See you!" Mikan said as she waved good bye.

"By the way…" Natsume said making Mikan glanced at him in surprise "Change your panties… Polka-dots are out of fashion"

Mikan suddenly stared in surprised and blushed deeply. She then stuck out her tongue. "PERVERT!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After breakfast…

"Hey… Natsume…" Ruka said starting a conversation.

"What?" Natsume said with a tone of irritation.

"We should go meet Yoichi now…" Ruka reminded "We promised to go around Central Town with him remember?" then Natsume stared at his friend as if Ruka was trying to hint something and just nodded when he recalled his promise.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"TSUBASA-_SEMPAI_!" Mikan cried as she ran towards her _sempai_.

"Hey Mikan!" he cried waving at the young girl. "Wow! You're all dressed up for our date!"

"You know this isn't a date!" Mikan pointed out blushing.

"Then why are you blushing! Come on! Let's go!" Tsubasa said with a charming smile and offered his right arm to Mikan which she hugged tightly.

"I'm soooooooo excited!" Mikan announced.

"CENTRAL TOWN! HERE WE GO!" They cheered together.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

In Central Town…

"Natsume…" Ruka said "You seemed preoccupied…?"

"Huh?" Natsume stared at his best friend "Whatever" and he walked ahead.

Ruka stared at Natsume as he felt somebody pulling his shirt "What is it?"

"What's wrong with Natsume?" Yoichi asked watching Natsume look around, left to right.

"He must be looking for someone…" Ruka said.

"Oh… okay" Yoichi said as he continued to eat his cotton candy.

"_Natsume always carry the problem by himself… he's such a worry worm…"_ Ruka thought.

"That's true…" a voice said from behind making Ruka jump.

"IMAI!" Ruka cried.

"Your friend should loosen up a little you know… he'll die worrying" she said coldly.

"What are you doing here?" Ruka demanded when Hotaru showed her camera in hand which reflected the sun's rays. "Oh…" he said uneasily.

"Money…" Hotaru whispered making Ruka sweat drop.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

At lunch time…

"So the other one's better?" Tsubasa asked.

"In a girl's perspective it is!" Mikan said happily as she drinks some milk shake.

"Men… I can't believe it… it's not cute!" he complained.

"And what are cute to you?" Mikan wondered.

"Snakes… Lizards…" Tsubasa said with a playful grin.

"Tsubasa-_sempai_!" Mikan scolded laughing along with her _sempai_.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Outside a shop's window…

"He's going to die…" Natsume whispered as he watched a happy couple inside a coffee shop talking happily and seems to have their own world.

"Natsume…" Ruka whispered as he stared at his friend when he saw some flashing.

"A senior-junior relationship huh?" Hotaru asked herself as she took pictures of them.

"IMAI! How could you make an issue on your best friend!" Ruka cried.

"It's for money… Mikan will probably thank me after…" Hotaru said surprising Ruka "Because he'll be forced to loosen up…" she said glancing at Natsume.

"Imai…" he blushed five hundred shades of red when Hotaru took pictures of him.

"Don't think that you're not included…" she said running away using her duck scooter.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After lunch…

"So… I'll buy those while you…" Tsubasa said.

"While I buy mine!" Mikan announced.

"Are you sure about this bet?" Tsubasa stared at her with a worried face.

"If this is the only way for you to say sorry…! I wouldn't hesitate!" Mikan announced making Tsubasa blush a lot.

"I can't believe you!" he scolded. "See you then!"

"_HAI_!" she cried as they parted ways. _"Now… my gift for him…"_ she thought.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Mikan went inside a manga store…

"Where is it…" she whispered "I can't believe this… no way…"

"Mikan…" she heard from behind.

"RU-RUKA!" she exclaimed jumping away.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" they asked at the same time. They blushed. Flash! Flash!

"IMAI!" Ruka cried blushing more.

"That's an unforgettable moment…" Hotaru pointed out.

"HOTARU!" Mikan cried running to her best friend.

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

Mikan is now facing the floor.

"Mikan…?" Ruka asked hesitantly.

When finally Mikan stood up…

"Hey! Where's Natsume? Is he with you?" Mikan asked.

"Ah yeah… he is… but I think he went to the forest!" Ruka said.

"OH! I'll say hi!" Mikan said "See you…!"

Before she ran off…

"Oh yeah Ruka! You seem different today… You seem happier… and…" she paused and stared at them "I never knew that You… Hotaru and Yo-chan looks like a cute family!"

The moment Mikan finished what she said and run away, Ruka blushed more than any anime can ever blush. It seems as if his skin is transparent and you could watch his blood flow.

Flash! Flash!

"I'll be rich…" Hotaru whispered with a smile.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

In the forest…

"Natsume-kun! Natsume-kun!" Mikan cried looking around. "AH! Where is he?"

"So it's strawberries now" she heard a voice from behind. "You changed polka dots?"

She suddenly froze from her position. "What did you called me!" she cried in outrage.

"You're wearing that strawberry's of yours again" he said coming down the tree.

"PERVERT!" she cried running straight to him.

"It's not my fault" he pointed out "You're the idiot"

_Natsume sat peacefully in the tree branch when he heard a loud "Natsume-kun" he looked down when suddenly the wind blew hard and slowly the mini-skirt the brunette is wearing went with the wind showing her panties to him._

"Why you…!" Mikan grunted angrily.

"What do you want?" he suddenly said coldly surprising Mikan.

"OH! Oh yeah… I just want to tell you that…" her voice trailed off when she saw a silver in his neck "Oh! You're wearing my gift!" she exclaimed pulling the silver tag on his neck.

"Don't touch me" he said more coldly but Mikan ignored him.

"Thanks Natsume-kun! I thought that you were going to ditch it!" she exclaimed "And I really like this bracelet!" she showed the bracelet. She suddenly realized that Natsume looks more pissed off now "Are you okay?"

He suddenly took off the tag from his neck and coldly said "This has no meaning to me so scoot off little girl" he threw the tag at her. Mikan felt crushed. "You're just another idiot fan girl"

"_Why did he suddenly became cold… and… how did he knew?"_ she thought staring at him and suddenly felt anger. "FINE! HERE!" she removed the bracelet from her left wrist and threw it at him "And I thought you're a better person now… JERK!" she cried running away while sticking out her tongue. _"Idiot"_

"_Damn it… why does he have to arrive now!"_ Natsume thought as he turned his face to the right and saw Persona standing. "What do you want?"

"My… my… what was that scene I just witnessed? Did I just disturb your little break up?" Persona asked mockingly pissing Natsume more. "I just came here to inform you that you are free till New Year's Eve… headmaster's orders"

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Yes" Persona said "By the way…" Natsume froze "Here" and he handed him the bracelet "This may be of some importance to you"

Natsume took it "Hmp! Whatever" he said staring coldly at it.

"Oh… don't deny the truth Natsume… she's on my list now" Persona said coldly then walks away.

"_He always comes in the wrong moment… now… and what LIST?" _He thought angrily.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"_I can't believe that idiot!"_ Mikan thought walking angrily towards their meeting place.

"Oh! hi, Mikan!" Tsubasa greeted. "Hey… why the sad face?"

Mikan stared at her _sempai_ for a moment then ran to his arms and cried.

"Natsume is so mean! I can't believe him…!" she cried.

"Oh no… not again!" Tsubasa said while trying to calm Mikan. "He pulled your skirt again?"

"NO!" Mikan cried surprising him as tears fall down from her eyes.

"Then… why?" he asked staring at her.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Natsume" Ruka greeted as he saw his friend approaching him.

"Let's go" Natsume said coldly.

"Natsume…are you okay?" Yo-chan asked with concern.

"Yeah…" he said.

"Oh yeah… Mikan was looking for you" Ruka said "Have you seen each other?"

"_So she was looking for me"_ he thought.

Ruka stared at him "You look troubled"

"I'm not" he said walking ahead. _"Whatever"_

"Natsume…" Ruka said following him _"What's troubling him?"_

"Is something wrong Ruka?" Yo-chan asked.

"_She really is an idiot.., tsch! So irritating!"_ he thought.

"Natsume…" Ruka stared at the ground for a moment.

Flash! Flash! Flash!

"That could be a good pose for a poster" Hotaru said.

"IMAI! GIVE ME THAT!" Ruka cried trying to catch Hotaru.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

That afternoon…

"Go! Tsubasa-_sempai_!" Mikan cheered at her _sempai._ "You can do it!"

"Are you really sure about this!" Tsubasa asked worriedly.

"YES! DO IT!" Mikan cried stepping forward then knocks at the door Tsubasa is facing then runs behind a wall then silently watches.

"_MIKAN!"_ Tsubasa thought in panic as the door slowly opens.

"Who is it?" Misaki asked as she opened the door.

"Hey! Misaki!" he greeted.

"Oh! Tsubasa! I wasn't expecting you?" she said coldly "What do you want?"

"Please forgive about the frog yesterday!" he pleaded kneeling in front of her when she slammed the door at him. "It was just a… joke!"

The door opened and Tsubasa felt hopeful. "JUST A JOKE!" she cried in anger. "You think it's nice to open a Christmas gift that's a JOKE!"

"Eh…hehehe… I guess so…" Tsubasa said uneasily but before Misaki slammed the door again he controlled her shadow.

"Release me Tsubasa! Or I'll kill you!" Misaki demanded angrily.

"Please! Wait!" Tsubasa said hesitantly as he took a box from the paper bag he is carrying. "This is… my real gift…"

Misaki stared at it.

"Won't you even take it!" Tsubasa demanded.

"Yeah! When I'm being controlled!" Misaki said sarcastically, when Tsubasa let her shadow go she opened the boxed then blushed.

"I don't really know… if…you'll… like that… but… umm…" he blushed. "I'm sorry…"

Misaki suddenly took the gift out which was a cute fancy hat.

"I've been…" and she stared at it.

"Merry Christmas" Tsubasa offered with a smile when Misaki suddenly hugged him.

"I hate you! I've been saving money for this one and now where will my plans go! You've already given me what I want!" Misaki cried happily as she affectionately squeezes Tsubasa to death.

"Don't….kill… ME!" Tsubasa gasped but she hugged tighter.

In the corner…

"I'm so happy for Tsubasa-_sempai_!" she cried. _"I wish I can do mine… successfully too…"_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Later that evening…

"Mikan… are you sure?" Tsubasa asked.

"I can't believe you two bet on this!" Misaki scolded because when she found out that if Tsubasa could get Misaki forgive him Mikan would do something in return and Tsubasa got whacked a hundred times least in the head because of that.

"I have to!" Mikan said offered but she couldn't hide the worry in her eyes.

"You can do it…" Hotaru said smiling at her.

"You could have told us earlier you know" Ruka said smiling "We could've helped you picked!"

"You're an idiot" Yo-chan said making Mikan sweat drop.

"I know… I'm such an idiot…" she said with a worried tone.

"What's worrying you?" Hotaru asked quietly.

"Well… because…" and she stared at her feet for some time. "I got mad with Natsume earlier".

"What?" Ruka cried in surprise _"So that's why he's so mad…"_

"I threw the bracelet he gave me to him…" Mikan said as tears fell in her eyes "When we were finally friends… I can't believe myself…" but when she faced her best friend she saw a smile. Hotaru took out the silver chain from her pocket.

"Give it back" she said placing the chain on Mikan's head and Mikan nodded in agreement.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Later that night…

"_Hmp… I hate it when it's a full moon…"_ Natsume thought as he stared blankly at the sky.

Natsume kept staring at the moon when he heard somebody approaching him, He faced the person expecting it would be his best friend and was a bit shocked when somebody else was walking to him.

"What do you want?" he asked quietly.

"I just want to… umm… talk to you…!" Mikan offered with a smile.

"_Her smile seems forced…"_ he observed.

"And why would I accept an offer from an idiot?" he asked.

"I'm only trying to be nice!" she pouted as she sat beside him.

"Hmp" he replied and continued to stare at the moon.

"Hey Natsume…" she said with a small voice and he faced her "I'm… I'm…"

"Here!" she said placing the silver chain in his hand. "Please don't throw it away!"

Natsume just stared at her as small tears fell on her face.

"I'm sorry…!" Mikan cried.

"Huh?" and Natsume stared at her in surprise.

There was silence.

"I got offended earlier because I never thought you knew…" she said evading his gaze. "I didn't know I was that obvious…"

"_What's obvious?"_ Natsume thought staring blankly at her.

"I tried to hide it… but as…they say!" she faced him with a smile "You can never hide the truth"

Natsume just stared at her blankly.

"Alright! No more… BLUFFS!" she said blushing a lot. She stood up and faced Natsume "Natsume… I really…LAaaaaaaaaaaaa------!" she accidentally slipped and was about to fall when Natsume pulled her to him but he too was pulled with her by gravity, down to solid ground. "AAAAAAAH!" she cried.

When they were expecting to hit solid ground they felt some soft warm… feathers? They sat up and realized that they were saved by one of Ruka's pet.

"_Arigatou_! Ruka-piyon!" Mikan cried happily looking down.

"Hey little girl… what were you saying?" Natsume asked and when she faced him she realized that their face were so close that she blushed.

"I…I…" she stuttered.

"_What the heck is she trying to say?"_ Natsume thought as he stared at her when they landed safely to the soft ground.

He suddenly pulled her right hand and placed the bracelet there. "If you ever threw this at me again, I'll kill you" he warned and Mikan smiled.

Some fireworks were emitted and they stared at it for a moment for it says…

"_Aishiteru…_" Mikan said as she reads the letters.

Natsume just stared at the fireworks.

Mikan finally faced Natsume with new confidence and a killer smile. "Natsume! I REALLY LIKE YOU! And I want us to be best friends just like me, Ruka-piyon, Yo-chan, Yuu and everybody else!"

"Don't hug me" he said pushing her away.

"I know you don't like me! But I just want to express what I really feel!" she said smiling while she tries to hide the sadness because Natsume didn't seem to care that she likes him.

He burned her forehead.

"OUCH! That hurts!" she cried.

"Idiot" he said staring at the fireworks.

"After all that I did you still call me an idiot!" Mikan complained. "I'm not an idiot!"

"You are" he said making Mikan angrier. "You're my only idiotic friend" he said making Mikan blush.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Behind the bushes…

"Man… this is big time money…" Hotaru whispered as she continuously takes pictures of the new couple who were watching some of her homemade fireworks. _"But those fireworks cost a lot too…"_

"Finally!" Tsubasa said in relief.

"Yeah… finally…" Ruka agreed quietly. _"Natsume doesn't really say the right words… and I know Mikan understands him as much as I do!"_

"What do you mean finally?" Misaki asked and every body stared at her.

"There's someone else who hasn't confessed!" she said with a wink. _"This Ruka sure haven't! And Hotaru has no idea!"_

"Really?" Tsubasa cried in surprise.

"Of course! Isn't it obvious?" and she stared quizzically at him.

"And I thought… I never knew…" he hesitated "So you want to confess to me, eh?"

"Eh?" and Misaki stared at him in disbelief. She got so surprised that she almost killed Tsubasa in the process of torturing him. "What do you mean confess to you!"

Flash! Flash! Flash!

"I can't believe today's a big catch!" Hotaru whispered.

"Imai!" Ruka scolded trying to hide his amusement because he was sure Misaki was talking about him and not herself.

"Ruka…" Yo-chan who felt the uneasiness in the air got an idea and said as Ruka faced him "Mikan said we're a family right? Can I call you Papa? and Hotaru, Mama?" he asked quietly.

"EHHH!" and Ruka froze as he imagined himself as Papa.

"I should be papa!" Hotaru said.

"Oh! So Ruka's Mama?" Yo-chan asked and Hotaru nodded and Ruka tried to protest.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**thanks for those wonderful reviews! they really got me going! man, I can't believe you actually **

**liked my fic! here's the chapter two… I'm not sure if it's good too… I really suck at writing fics… **

**sigh… but I do hope you enjoy it!**

**Minna… ARIGATOU GOUZAIMASU!**

**This is the end… crappy ending huh! I'm not good at this… but hoped…**

**I GREATLY hope you enjoyed it though!**

**Please read and review!**

**Say anything you want!**

**But I have a question… just tell me if you want a next chapter… because I'm planning on it but I'm unsure if you want to… so I also want your opinion whether this should be the end or I should add more! Okay!**

**A fast preview on the probable next chapter if there'll ever be is… it's the 3rd day after Christmas and if ever I get so happy I may write till it reaches the new year's day! Hehehe, joke! Anyway, the next chapter might be about Mikan feeling a bit left out by Natsume… and I think, if ever, I'll be including ruka's greatest confession to his one and only "Imai". So tell me if you want that or I should end my suffering now, hehehe! Thanks!**

**Peace and Thanks!**


	3. Friends stick together

**Christmas Party**

(n)(a)(t)(s)(u)(m)(e) (a)(n)(d) (m)(i)(k)(a)(n) / (r)(u)(k)(a) (a)(n)(d) (h)(o)(t)(a)(r)(u)

**Thanks to all who have taken the time and space to review my fan fic…**

I just grew a year older… I'm officially sixteen… but sadly it doesn't changed the fact

that **Gakuen Alice isn't mine**… awww… so sad… TT

**Minna!!! This is the final chappie… since I'm about to make a new one!!! YapoO!!!**

…**O.o…**

Natsume quietly stood up from his huge bed and stared at the window. It was 4 o'clock in the morning and no one is usually awake at this time. He walked around his room for a bit and noticed the picture frames beside his bed.

The first one was a picture of him back when he was a child. He kept it as a remembrance of the past.

He then picks up the second which was a picture of Ruka and him. It was taken at Central Town. It was a stolen shot but since they were aware, they were both staring at the camera and because of fright, the owner of the camera gave them a copy each.

The third was of the whole class which was taken recently. Ruka forced him to display it since during the picture was being taken he was bullying Mikan so they did a retake and Hotaru, who owns the camera they were using, threw away that copy which Ruka took and of course, gave to him since he found Natsume and Mikan cute there.

The fourth was an addition to his picture frame's, it was a picture of him and Mikan together in front of the fireplace which Hotaru took when he thought that everybody else was sleeping.

He stared at each one of them and stood up. He knew that there is nothing to gain by staring at these pictures when he heard a small knock at the door.

"_Who could it be at this time?"_ he thought as he approached the door and when he opened it there was a young brunette in front of him.

"What do you want" he demanded.

"I'm sorry Natsume-kun…" she said with great depression. "I was looking for a place that I could go to… I shouldn't have bothered you… _Gomenasai_"

"And why do you think there would be anybody awake at this early time?" he asked.

"Well… I…." she sighed "Can I stay here for a while… I just don't want to be alone… _Onegai_..." she said staring directly at him.

Natsume didn't know why but he opened the door and allowed her in.

"_Arigatou_ Natsume-kun" she said as she entered his room.

He watched her as she sat down his small coffee table and stared at the floor.

"What's wrong with you idiot?" he asked coldly staring at her.

"Nothing… nothing…" she said repeating it again and again. He just stared at her weird actions and picked up a manga that he was recently reading and continued to read it.

After thirty minutes of total silence Mikan finally spoke up…

"It was about me…" she said as tears fell from her eyes "I'm such a burden to everyone"

Natsume stared at her waiting for her to say something else but after that she remained quiet and since he doesn't have any idea of what she was trying to say he remained quiet at the corner.

"Natsume-kun" she started again. "I'm a burden aren't I?" she slowly arched her head towards his direction expecting an answer.

"You know little girl" he said staring coldly at her "You're becoming an idiot"

"I am an idiot" she concluded with kind of surprised Natsume but didn't say anything.

Finally it was 5:30 in the morning.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you…" she said standing up. "Thanks"

"Tsch" he replied.

He watched her as she slowly went up the stairs which leads to her room.

"_Idiot"_ he thought.

…**O.o…**

It was time for breakfast as everyone came out of their rooms and gathered in the kitchen.

"Where's Mikan?" Yuu asked Hotaru who was shaking her head.

"I haven't seen her this morning neither" Ruka said.

Natsume watched the scene as they asked anyone who has seen the young brunette.

"She must be locked in her room sleeping her head of!" Sumire laughed "She's one heck of a sleepy head you know!"

"But she knocked at my room this morning" Hotaru said showing the video of Mikan who was patiently knocking at Hotaru's room. "I was asleep so I didn't hear"

"Oh yeah!" Yuu said realizing something "Somebody knocked at my door too"

"Me too" Ruka said "It was really early so I as asleep" He suddenly froze as he saw the flash of money in Hotaru's eyes.

"Sleeping Ruka… eh?" she whispered with an evil grin making Ruka gulp.

At the corner Kokoroyomi approached Natsume…

"She was at your room this morning right?" he asked.

"_You know already why ask"_ Natsume thought staring at Koko.

"Is it okay if I tell tell?" he asked.

"_Whatever"_ he thought standing up.

He and Koko approached the others.

"Hey guys" Koko said.

"Yes?" Yuu asked in surprise as he realized Natsume's presence.

"Natsume said that Mikan was with him this morning" he announced making a lot of people react in the strangest way. Hotaru's eyes kept spinning with dollar/rabbit signs. Ruka blushed. Yuu turned petrified. Sumire suddenly went wild throwing anything she touches including the guy with the levitation. (Haha! I hate that guy! XD Gomen…)

"So what did you do?" Hotaru asked with an evil grin.

"She just sat there looking depressed" Koko explained "She kept saying idiotic things like she's a burden and such" Everybody stared at Koko then to Natsume "That's all she did then left at before 6o'clock.

"She was depressed?" Ruka asked in surprise. "that's unusual"

"I didn't do anything" Hotaru immediately said as some of them stared at her.

They kept discussing reasons why Mikan would have been depressed when they heard the kitchen door open.

"_Ohayou_" I young brunette greeted unenthusiastically.

"Mikan-chan!" Yuu cried running towards her. "_Daijobou-ne?_"

"Huh?" she stared at him in surprise "Don't worry I'm fine" and forced a laugh.

"You can't pretend now can't you?" Hotaru said pointing the _baka_-gun at her.

"Imai… that's not really necessary…" Ruka said quietly.

"_Gomen_… I didn't mean to worry anyone…" she stared at the ground "Sorry!" She suddenly ran out the door and outside the building.

"Mikan!" Ruka cried trying to catch up but Hotaru pulled him back.

"Don't waste your energy" she said "She's an idiot"

"But she's your best friend!" Ruka exclaimed when he realized that Hotaru is already eating a lot of food in front of him making his sweatdrop.

"Want some?" she offered "Go buy yourself" she said turning her back at him.

"How could you eat at a time like this?" he exclaimed.

…**O.o…**

Mikan sat quietly at a bench and started to cry. She never felt so depressed in her life.

"I miss grandpa…" she whispered as she recalled the way her grandpa cheers her up whenever she was this down.

She stared at the sky and gave a loud sigh.

"_I know… I know…"_ she thought. _"I am not that of use to this school… specially to my friends… I am the greatest burden"_

She gave another loud sigh and closed her eyes.

…**O.o…**

Hotaru and the others formed a search team in pairs which Misaki and Tsubasa joined at. Hotaru chose Ruka as a partner who immediately blush as he realized that they would be alone.

"But… but" he kept muttering.

Hotaru's eyes turned dollar sign. _"I would have a lot of opportunity now…"_

Natsume and Sumire, scratch that! Natsume only! Sumire announced that she and Natsume would be partners but Kokoroyomi told her that Natsume wants to be alone and is not happy in being included in a stupid search party.

Sumire and Kokoroyomi with Sumire beating the hell out of Kokoroyomi for telling everyone what Natsume had in mind.

Yuu and Nonoko who smiled at each other and became a pair.

Tsubasa and Misaki but Misaki suddenly announced that Tsubasa goes with Natsume since she would be using her alice and her alice… lots of them… would form their own version of search party.

So Tsubasa and Natsume who turned even more evil when he was forced to be partnered to Tsubasa.

The levitation guy and Ana since they were the only one's left.

…**O.o…**

The levitation guy and Ana were destined to search inside the whole dormitory for clues of the reason why Mikan left. They started at Mikan's room which was left open.

"Hey…" Ana said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can you lift the bed?" she asked "I'm gonna check what's under it" she said giggling.

"Sure" he slowly raised his hands and lifted the bed. She immediately crouched down and checked what she could find. He stared at her as he realized that he saw her panty. Blushing, he was reminded of Natsume.

"_Men… he always sees Mikan's panties but doesn't care at all!!!"_ he thought as he looked away from what he saw.

"AAHHH!!!" Ana cried suddenly running towards him hugging him.

"He-hey!!! Don't push me or-!" he suddenly lost control of the bed and it fell with a loud "THUD" on the floor.

"I'm sorry!!!" Ana cried teary-eyed. "There was a mouse!"

…**O.o…**

Yuu and Nonoko were supposed to search at the outside premises of their dormitory since there were benches that she could sit on just in case. They checked the benches one by one but no one was there.

"Oh no! She's not here!" Yuu said.

"I wonder where she is in this cold weather!" Nonoko exclaimed shivering a bit.

"The others must be cold too!" Yuu exclaimed.

"Then let's make hot chocolates they could drink when they return!" she exclaimed.

"That's a great idea since the meeting place is inside our dormitory!" he cried.

"Alright! Let's work hard!" they exclaimed together entering the building.

…**O.o…**

Sumire and Kokoroyomi were supposed to check out the high school building premises. They check every place that Mikan could be at but she wasn't there.

"That girl is a great problem!!!" Sumire exclaimed kicking some of the snow at her feet.

"You shouldn't always get frustrated you know!" Koko suggested.

"And who are you to lecture me?!" she protested "You already took me away from my beloved Natsume and now I'm stuck with a guy who can read my mind!!!"

"People are staring at you, you know!" he said.

"So what!? If they have a problem then they better start speaking up!" she cried

"They think you're an idiot" he said which made Sumire use her alice and frighten the passerby who are staring at her.

…**O.o…**

Misaki's army has formed a search at all the classrooms in case that Mikan runs there. Misaki 1 and Misaki 2 were actually fighting on why Mikan is so depressed.

"Must be because you were too talkative!" Misaki 1 said

"As if you're not!" Misaki 2 cried.

"You're trouble!" Misaki 1 cried.

"Don't argue!" Misaki 3 said.

"And who are you to lecture us?" Misaki 1 and 2 cried.

"I am not lecturing you!" Misaki 3 cried and started another argument.

"I wish this doesn't frightens her" Misaki 4 whispered as she stared at the quarelling Misakis in front of her and gave a loud sigh.

…**O.o…**

Ruka and Hotaru were stationed at Central Town.

"Hey Imai" he said uneasily.

"Yeah?" she asked while munching some chocolate bar.

"Why did you choose me as a partner?" he asked uneasily.

"No reason" she said coldly leaving him.

"What do you mean no reason? How could you be so-!" he cried facing different expressions which made Hotaru pause. "Imai…"

_Flash! Flash!_

"Now you know" she said with an evil grin.

"And I thought she had another reason…" Ruka whispered with a loud gulp. "I think I'm dead…" he suddenly realized something _"But this must've been better than Natsume… being stuck with that Andou"_

"What are you standing there for?" Hotaru ordered surprising Ruka.

"Sorry!" he cried running towards her.

"You know Mama… you're weird" Yo-chan suddenly said making Ruka jump.

"Since when did you arrive?" Ruka asked as he slowly recovers.

"I've been here ever since you and Papa arrived at Central Town" Yo-chan said. "Papa… Mama's being weird again"

"You should get used to it" she said "He's always like that"

"Oh! Then you should find a new Mama… I don't want them weird" he replied calmly. Ruka suddenly felt an arrow shot directly at his heart.

"I will, as soon as I find a new one" she said. Ruka could feel all the arrows magnetized to his heart hitting him more than a hundred times. Ruka never felt so weak as he used a long stick to support him in walking. "But…" she paused. "For now you should enjoy who your Mama is since he's a bit useful"

Ruka suddenly felt great from her last statement.

"Because he's my source of money" she finished making Ruka faint.

"Oh I see… so he has _some_ use" Yo-chan said while Hotaru nodded.

"_What did I do to suffer this much?"_ Ruka thought horribly.

…**O.o…**

Natsume walks miles (haha! Exaggregation!) away from Tsubasa who kept glancing everywhere for Mikan. They were stationed at the park where Natsume likes to stay so Natsume immediately climbs one tree and sat there.

"Hey! Don't goof will you! We're looking for Mikan aren't we?" Tsubasa cried.

"And why would I trouble my self to such person" he said coldly turning the page of his manga. "She want to be alone then let her be… idiot!"

"Hmp" Tsubasa said with an evil grin "So you're trying to say is that you know her more than we do!" Which made Natsume look down at him with the most evil stare he can. "I never knew that the famous Hyuuga would bother himself knowing someone"

"What did you say?" Natsume asked.

"Didn't you hear me, genius?" Tsubasa teased making Natsume jumped down the tree.

"You're going to pay for insulting me" Natsume said "I always wanted to kill you to crisp… now I can" he faced Tsubasa "No body's here to stop me"

Tsubasa gulped as he realized the trouble that he went into but is determined to teach Natsume a lesson.

"Oh yeah! Try killing me!" he provoked making Natsume more pissed.

Natsume ran towards Tsubasa with a fireball in hand when somebody suddenly tackled him down.

"DON'T DO IT!!! NATSUME-KUN!" that person cried and there was a blue light surrounding them.

"Mikan!" Tsubasa exclaimed as he stared at the two kids in front of him.

"I'm sorry…" she said. "I just don't want you to hurt each other" She immediately stood up and helped Natsume who refused the offer.

"So you were hiding in here were you, polka-dots" Natsume pointed at her dress which flipped when she dive into him.

"AAAHH!" she cried blushing deep red "PERVERT!!!"

"Don't fight Mikan!!!" Tsubasa said with a grin. "Hey! Everyone's looking for you!"

"Tsubasa-sempai… _gomen_… I didn't mean to be of trouble" she said.

"Well you are trouble" Natsume butted in.

"Why you!!!" she cried as she tries to strangle him but is retrained by Tsubasa. "I didn't want to worry anyone!"

"Then what do you think you're doing?" Natsume asked coldly.

"I just want to be alone…" Tsubasa then grinned evilly at Natsume who stared at him with total fury "I dreamt that I am a big burden… and I am!" she exclaimed.

"You are" Natsume said making Mikan pout "You made everyone worry. You idiot"

"_Gomenasai_ for all the trouble…" Mikan started to cry.

"Mikan-chan! Don't cry please!" Tsubasa said trying to comfort her.

"See you are trouble" Natsume pointed out.

"Natsume-!" Tsubasa tried to cut him off but Natsume continued.

"The more you try to act like human the more trouble you are. Idiot" he said turning his back on her "If you don't act like an idiot then you're causing trouble"

Mikan suddenly smiled as she realized what he is trying ot say and stuck her tongue out. "I am not an idiot!" she laughed. "I'm sorry… Tsubasa-sempai for troubling you and everyone else! Let's go back now!"

Tsubasa who was dumbfounded by the way Mikan and Natsume talk gathered himself and said "Of course! Everyone's waiting!"

"_HAI_!!!" Mikan cried as she pulled Tsubasa and Natsume by hugging their shoulders.

…**O.o…**

Mikan felt uneasy as she entered the dormitory.

"I hope they're not mad" she whispered.

"They're not… don't worry" Tsubasa assured as they opened the kitchen door.

"Tsch" Natsume said as he kicked the door open.

"AHH!!" Mikan cried covering her face, afraid of what may happen.

"MIKAN!!!!" everybody cried.

"You idiot!" Hotaru said firing her _baka_-gun continuously at Mikan's face.

"We were worried about you!!!" Nonoko and Ana cried hugging Mikan.

"If you only know the trouble you brought us!!!" Sumire cried "You better start explaining! I'm not in the mood for emotional outburst!!!"

"Are you okay Mikan?" Ruka asked in concern.

"MIKAN!!!" Misaki 1 to 25 cried.

Mikan never felt so happy.

"_Minna… Arigatou gouzaimasu…"_ she thought as she laughed happily with the crowd.

…**O.o…**

During the party Misaki decided to play spin the bottle.

_"This could get that Nogi to confess!!!_" and she let out an evil laugh making everyone sweatdrop.

"OKAY!! SPIN!" everybody cried waiting anxiously for the bottle to stop and it pointed to Tsubasa.

"Wha-?! Why me?!" he protested.

"Let's follow the rules of the game!" Misaki announced with a wink. "Here's the question! Who is the person you like?"

Tsubasa could feel cold sweat falling as everybody stared at him eagerly.

"Well... I really like... umm... I like... I LIKE YOU MISAKI!!" he cried then breathed deeply as he tried to recover.

"Okay! Let's spin again!" Misaki announced.

"What the hell?! You don't even care that I've confessed to you?!" he complained.

"I know it already, long before you said it!" she countered making him blush.

"SPIN!" Ruka felt so scared as the bottle slows down since he is aware of Misaki's plan.

It points to... Mikan, Yuu, Hotaru, Ana, Nonoko then... "RUKA" everybody cried.

"EH?!?! NO WAY!!!" he cried in great fear.

"Come on now! Be sport!" Misaki said with a very evil grin. "So who do you like! Better confess now kid!"

Gulp. _"I can't do this... how could I escape?!?!"_ he thought eagerly then he saw the anxiety in Hotaru's face. He gulped again and realized that he suddenly yelled

"I REALLY LIKE YOU IMAI!!!!"

Imai remained calm and unsurprised. "Idiot" she said but this time with a cute smile which made everyone shout "WOOHOO!!"

…**O.o…**

They made a special get-together that night and slept near the fireplace since it lasted till midnight and Tsubasa and Misaki has no room to sleep in. Together they sang some songs and joked together.

"_I never thought that it would be this fun!!!" _Mikan thought as she allowed her gaze to wonder when she realized that someone was missing.

When everyone was asleep that night, she quietly stood up and went upstairs knocking at one of the rooms but no body answered so she proceeded to the roof top.

"Natsume-kun! Why weren't you are the party?" she asked as she sat down beside him.

"As if you care" he replied.

"Of course I care!" she cried.

"Whatever"

"Natsume…" she paused "Thanks… very much"

"And why would you thank me?" he asked.

"Because you were the one who made me realize things I never realized…" she smiled facing him "You were like the light in my darkest hour!"

Natsume felt shocked at her statement and laughed. _"And you are the light in mine…"_

"Natsume-kun?!" Mikan cried in surprise.

"Shut up idiot!" he said.

Mikan then laughed too and they happily stared at the moon.

"_Grandpa… This Christmas has been really lonely since you weren't around like the way that it used to be but you know… I got friends who supported me especially at times when I fell useless… Grandpa… I hope you're okay"_

…**O.o…**

And that is the end of Christmas party by yours truly!!!

Well… the only thing left now if…

**REVIEWS!!! Of course… read it!! Haha… **

Thanks for bearing my ugly fic…!!!

**END**


End file.
